The present invention is directed to the construction and method of organ windpipes and wind musical instruments, wherein the improvements are a reduction in weight, as well as improved tonal qualities.
Wind musical instruments are generally made of wood and metal alloys. Some examples of wind instruments of the aforesaid type may, but are not limited to, the transverse flute, clarinet, saxophone, bassoon, oboe, and the piccolo.
Traditional wind instruments made of plastic, wood, or metal (including all metal alloys), or combinations thereof, result in instruments having an excessive damping of the harmonic response characteristics due to selection of the wall material and adverse environmental conditions. The wind instruments harmonic response characteristics are influenced by the interaction between the wind instrument wall material and the generated standing wave. This interaction between the wind instrument wall material and the generated standing wave can be viewed in terms of sound absorption. The sound absorption of the instrument is in direct relationship with the produced resonance of the instrument, of which provides the quality of the tones and sounds. It is known that by increasing wall material stiffness and reducing wall material density will have the effect of lowering the natural frequency at which the wall material will resonate. Use of composite materials for the walls of wind musical instruments will allow optimization of this high stiffness to low density ratio. Resonant wall optimization with the generated pressure wave of the wind musical instrument will improve tonal effects by providing richer and more brilliant tones, as well as multiple harmonics. It is also known that environmental changes in ambient moisture or humidity adversely influence the sound damping of the generated pressure wave from the wind musical instrument. It is known any dimensional changes may adversely affect musical sound qualities of the musical instrument by changing the geometric relationships of bore and tone hole (pitch determining holes) diameters resulting from shrinkage or elongation.
Wood musical instruments are prone to change dimensionally due to the affects on the wood from exposure from adverse environmental conditions, such as changes in ambient temperature, moisture, or humidity. Any dimensional changes will adversely affect musical sound qualities of the wood musical instrument by changing the geometric relationships of bore and tone hole (pitch determining holes) diameters resulting from shrinkage or elongation. Metal alloy wind musical instruments, such as the transverse flute and the saxophone are dimensionally unstable due to the affect of changes in temperature, which affect the high thermal coefficient of expansion of each respective metal alloy. An object of this invention is to provide a lightweight fiber reinforced composite wind instrument having a very low coefficient of thermal expansion producing a more dimensionally stable instrument over the prior art. The effects of an increased dimensionally stable instrument is the production of richer tones and sounds for the life of the instrument that would not be affected by changes in environmental conditions such as temperature.
Optimal construction and method of organ windpipes and wind musical instruments is important for obtaining a satisfactory sound from a wind instrument. For the musician to care for the present wind musical instrument, caution must be used in order to prevent exposure to adverse environmental conditions to maintain the instruments musical sound qualities. Age can have a negative effect on musical wind instruments, shortening the instruments' life due to the effect from extended long-term adverse environmental conditions. The weight of some metal musical wind instruments, such as the clarinet and saxophone can cause back and neck injuries from prolonged use of the instrument. There are devices known to aid with reducing the strain or injuries on the back and neck, but they tend to be bulky interfering with the musician's ability to play, thereby reducing the overall effectiveness for supporting the weight of the instrument.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve the tonality of wind musical instruments by means of an associated method of fabrication and construction, in part utilizing composite materials.
Fiber reinforced composite wall materials for wind musical instruments will minimize damping over the life of the instrument, resulting in a wind instrument having significantly improved stable sound qualities over the prior art. Fiber reinforced composite wall materials for wind instruments may be exposed to adverse environmental conditions while experiencing minimal negative change in the instrument musical sound qualities, thus extending the life of the instrument. The fiber reinforced composite wall material or laminate of the present invention will resonate with the generated pressure wave of the wind musical instrument, of which will improve tonal effects. A lightweight fiber reinforced composite wind instrument with improved acoustical tonal performance, wherein producing richer and more brilliant tones, as well as multiple harmonics.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide lightweight wind musical instruments, that will reduce back and neck injuries from prolonged use of the instrument. This requires limiting the weight and therefore limiting the use of alloys traditionally used in the manufacture of wind musical instruments. Alloys could be used, but not limited to, critical joints, key-operating mechanisms, and/or for aesthetic value for any part of the instrument or organ windpipes. Changing colors of wind musical instruments and organ windpipes to meet demand and/or for aesthetic value will be optional.